Team Hebi's 5th Member
by SasuSaku15394
Summary: Sakura meets Team Hebi aftering heading home from a long mission. Sasuke now wants her medic skills for his team. Whats a girl to do? Sakura now faces the fact of abondoning Konoha to be with her Ex crush . KARIN BASHING R&R ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MY ANIME. MASASHI KISOMOTO OWNS NARUTO NOT ME.**

This is my new story. dont worry, im still working on Time For Change, i'll update that as soon as i can. Please read and review thnx ^_^

**Chapter 1: The new medic**

Sasuke Uchiha jumped from tree to tree, sighing deeply. Karin and Suigetsu were bickering again. It reminded him of his days as a genin with team 7._No, I can't think of them. I broke my bonds with Konoha years ago._Coming to a sudden stop, Team Hebi stopped in a large clearing. A strong familiar chakra was approaching fast from the far left. "Ooh, someone's coming from the left Sasuke-kun. I can sense it," Karin said smugly, trying to impress the young Uchiha. "Way to point out the obvious, Karin. We already knew that." Sometimes, Suigetsu couldn't believe how stupid she could actually be. Suddenly, the chakra was less than 100metres away.

A flurry of pink and black appeared in front of them. Standing in the middle of the clearing, was an ANBU member with two katanas strapped to her back, Sasuke could tell it was female for the curves. "Ah, so we meet again Sasuke. How are you doing these past few years?" Sasuke tried to remember where he had heard that voice before, that voice that held so much confidence, so prideful. Realisation hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks as the ANBU reached for her red and white mask. As the mask came down, a waterfall of pink silky locks fell down her back. Emerald green eyes stared back at me, so bright and full of life. The ANBU tattoo stood out from her ivory skin, making her look even more pale. A wide smirk grew on her full cherry-red lips as she took in her ex-team mates face.

Sasuke was completely and utterly shocked at his former team mates improvement. _Sakura was an ANBU? Haruno Sakura? The weak fan girl? What has happened since I left?_While Sasuke continued staring at Sakura, Karin had turned her back on the pink haired beauty. Sakura noticed and decided to play a little game. She ran towards and in a flash was facing the red head. She held a kunai at her neck, and spoke lazily at the rigid kunoichi. "Never turn your back on an enemy. Honestly, what do they teach you at sound?" Sasuke nor any of his other team mates seen Sakura move till she appeared behind Karin.

He turned round to face Sakura, and spoke for the first time." Sakura, leave Karin be." She removed the kunai and glared at Sasuke for ruining her fun. Karin ran at Sasuke, her arms spread out in a hug. "Thank you so much Sasuke-kun, I could have died and you saved me!" Suigetsu pulled a face muttering to himself. "We wouldn't want that, now would we?" Sakura laughed lightly at Suigetsu's sarcasm which caused said man to turn to her. "So, what do we have here? A hot pink haired chick. Hm, I like her. Sakura is it? How about you and I leave these bunch of losers and get to know each other better?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively which caused her to laugh even more. She had to admire his boldness and straightened up, deciding to play along to his flirts.

"Well, maybe later. I'm just returning home from a tiring mission, so I'm a bit tired right now." She yawned to add effect. "Aww, you sure? Want me to walk you home?" Sakura shook her head while trying to control her laughter. Sasuke glared at Suigetsu and took a step towards the giggling girl. She stopped laughing and pulled out her kunai. "Stay back Sasuke, I don't want to hurt you." That part was a lie. She really wanted to beat the shit out of him for leaving her and Naruto and what he did to Naruto. Sasuke continued staring at her and then simply "Sakura, I've heard of your medical skills and I wish for you to join me." Sasuke said this in a calm tone, though inside he was shaking with the nerves. _What if she rejects me? What will I do if that happens? No one has ever rejected me. I guess we'll just have to fight then. _Sakura raised a perfect eyebrow and jumped onto a nearby tree branch. "Hm, let me think… No! Tsunade-shisou is probably waiting for me."

Sasuke was outraged at her refusal, but wait did she say shisou? The hokage was her teacher? Wow, she must be good. Sakura laughed at his angered expression, and Sasuke, noticing her distraction, appeared behind her. She stopped laughing and flipped off the tree. She pulled out a kunai and held it up in her defense. "Back off, Sasuke. I don't want to hurt you." The last part was a lie. She really wanted to beat the shit out of him for leaving her and Naruto, all the pain he had caused her these past years. Sasuke smirked and ran at her. She dodged his attack and threw the kunai at him with tremendous speed. It pierced his arm, making him to hiss out loud from the sudden pain.

He ran once again at her, a shuriken held in his uninjured arm. She lifted a fist and aimed it at his chest. He jumped back and her fist collided with a tall tree. The trunk smashed at the impact and Sasuke swore as splinters went flying in many directions. Suigetsu whistled under his breath, impressed by her strength, no chakra had been used in that punch, just sheer force. She preformed some hand signs, and disappeared leaving a trail of cherry blossom petals in her wake. Sasuke activated his sharing an, searching for her chakra but failed, even with his famous bloodline trait.

Suddenly, a younger version of Sakura appeared before him. She seemed 9 or 10 and was wearing her Chinese style dress but black. On her forehead, were the symbols which read "inner." Sasuke was confused. What was going on? This was some kind of genjutsu but what was her intentions? The "inner" Sakura suddenly spoke in a quiet but dangerous voice. "Sasuke-kun, your back! How have you been these past few years? I mean you DID leave me on a freaking bench!! I could have got pneumonia you jerk!!" By this time, Sasuke had never felt so guilty in his entire life, and nervously noticed Sakura's dark aura and her cracking knuckles. He reached for his katana, but found it was gone. She started walking towards him, his katana in her tiny fist. Stepped by stepped, she got closer and closer and Sasuke panicked even more. Somehow, this genjutsu made him feel weak and scared. He felt useless and started shaking in fear. Sakura was less than 2 feet away when he finally formed the hand signs and muttered "kai."

Opening his eyes, Sasuke noticed he was back in clearing with the adult Sakura, her ANBU mask back on her face. "What the hell was that?" Sasuke roared at her. She simply put her hand on her hip, waving the other lazily around as she spoke. "Oh, that? That was my "inner", my self conscious, whatever you want to call it." Sasuke had heard that something weird had happened during the chunin exams while he was with Kakashi but he didn't think it was quite important nor special.

Sakura took Sasuke's moment break and threw a kunai at him. In the nick of time, he just about dodged and it hit another tree. The tree smashed once again, and covered Karin in thousands of splinters. She squealed in pain and hopped on the spot, looking really stupid. Suigetsu snorted at her antics and turned his attention back on the fight. He could tell Sasuke was holding back, as if afraid of hurting his former team mate. Sakura looked at Sasuke as if she wanted to rip him apart, the look in her eyes held an angry glare.

She charged again, trying to land a kick on his shoulder. He grabbed her ankle before it hit his shoulder and twisted hard. A loud crack echoed through the forest and Sakura hissed at the pain. She wriggled out of his strong grip, and reached down to her now swelling ankle. A green glow emitted from her hands and within seconds, her ankle was as good as new. The worry in his ebony eyes was now replaced by a look of awe and amazement.

She ran again, only to appear behind him, chakra forming from her fingertips. The chakra scalpels were pressed against Sasuke's neck and his eyes widened against his own will. She smirked and laughed heartlessly. "So, am I still weak, Sasuke-kun?" He shivered involuntarily at the feel of her sweet, warm breath on his neck. "Yes, you still your emotions. You will always be the weak, annoying fan girl to me." He said this as emotionlessly as he could and her smirked turned sour. "Really now, 'cause I vaguely remember Naruto being as strong as you without having left the village AND keeping his emotions."

Sasuke kicked backwards, hitting her on the legs. She jumped back and threw a punch, hitting his shoulder. The impact made him fly back, hitting a small boulder that was protruding out of the forest floor. He grunted at the searing pain, and felt a number of ribs crack. He winced visibly and stood back up reluctantly. Annoyed and sore, he preformed a string of hand signs and appeared behind her. He pressed his fore finger at the side of her neck, and a black seal on her. She cried out in pain and fell to her knees.

"What did you do, bastard??" " I simply blocked half your chakra reserve." She grunted at the pain coursing through her body. Sasuke pushed once again on her neck, adding pressure gently. She widened her eyes in realisation and muttered "Teme," before rendering unconscious. She fell forward and Sasuke caught her before hitting the floor.

Carrying her bridal style, he nodded his head signifying t o his team to follow him. Karin watched in jealousy as Sasuke held the sleeping woman in his arms. Twitching in anger, she followed none the less. Suigetsu watched in silence as Sasuke tightened his grip on the new recruit. Juugo was talking to the birds **(A:N whats new?!?!!! Hehe lol)** and Karin was having trouble breathing due to the fact of having to carry the teams equipment. Together, they travelled into the setting sun, thinking about what will happen next.

**This is probably the worst ever, i know so im sorry for its lame-ness. I;ll update soon so in the mean time why dont you press that little green button that says review. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**SOOOO sorry for not updating busy with school, but now that its mid-term i have more time!YAY! This chapter is EXTREMELY short sorry, i cant write long stories =_= Neway, DISCLAIMER: Not mine, masashi kisomoto owns this anime, not me! Enjoy this chapter even if it stinks hehe ^_^**

**Team Hebi's 5th Member Chapter 2 **

**Sasuke's thoughts**

Travelling countless of hours, Team Hebi stopped to set up camp for the night. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the way Sakura curled into him for warmth. She sighed softly, snuggling closer to him. Sasuke's smirk grew, and pulled her even tighter against his chest.

"Um, Sasuke, you may want to loosen up before you crush her to death." Suigetsu had been secretly watching the missing-nin's actions. Sasuke glared, causing Suigetsu to retreat a few steps in fear.

When Sasuke's tent was set up by a reluctant Karin, he walked in and placed Sakura gently on his sleeping bag. His hand accidentally brushed against her smooth cheek. He rubbed his fingertips softly across, causing a shiver down his spine. His fingers stopped short, thinking of "Revenge, Itachi, Kill." He didn't like these new feelings pulsing through his veins, it wasn't something he'd ever felt before. He felt something similar to his mother, but this, this feeling was stronger and almost uncontrollable. He felt like screaming in frustration at this alien emotion but, he kind of wished this feeling would last forever. It made him feel warm, and happy, the way he felt before the Uchiha massacre. Shaking his head of these thoughts, he stood up and walked towards the campfire Karin was trying to start.

Suigetsu watching in amusement every time Karin burnt her hand or fingers. Juugo was humming quietly to himself, staring at the growing fire. Both looked up as Sasuke emerged, Juugo smiling slightly and Suigetsu smirking heartedly. Karin glanced over her shoulder and hurried back to attending the fire, trying to impress Sasuke with her "awesome" fire building skills. Sasuke snorted and formed the handsigns silently and pointedly stared at the back of her butchered head. (A/N: I mean who likes her hair????)

"Move Karin." She moved just in time, but her fingers got scorched slightly. She started whimpering and whining annoyingly, giving her male team mates a headache.

"Oi, shut up will ya? Your screeching is hurting my handsome ears", snarled Suigetsu, earning an ugly glare from said annoying person.

Ignoring the bitc- I mean Karin, he turned to Sasuke and curiously asked

" So, Pinky, she your ex?"

Sasuke just about choked on his spit if it weren't for his pride to upkeep.

"No, she was my old team mate back in Konoha."

Sasuke turned his head, slightly embarrassed by Suigetsu's question. Suigetsu noticed this and pressed on with a smirk.

" Oh really, so was she a good a catch then as she is now?"

Sasuke glared and turned his back on him." Shut up, idiot." Suigetsu's smirk widened at his answer. It was an obvious yes.

"So, you liked her?" Sasuke turned back to him sharply and muttered.

"No, loser. She was weak and annoying."

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow.

" All the more reason to protect her."

Sasuke had enough of these annoying questions, (only because they were true ^_^) and stalked off to his tent. Karin emerged from the woods after running to find some water to "heal" her hands. She looked at Sasuke walking when realsisation hit her.

"Sasuke, you cant sleep in the same tent as that slut! She'll probably rape you! Stay with me and I'll protect you."

She wiggled her bushy eyebrows suggestively, only to make it look like she had a twitch. Sasuke shook in disgust and headed back to his tent. He pulled the tent doors shut, slightly fearing his virginity with Karin stalking around.

He lay down next to the sleeping medic, and looked at her closely. She grew out of her once high forehead,. Long eyelashes brushed against porcelain cheeks. Her cherry lips were parted slightly, her breathing calm. In four years, she had matured greatly, not just in the looks department. When he encountered her only a few hours ago, he had expected her to jump at him, begging him to return to Konoha with her.

Instead, she had even been bothered to ask him to come home and then she had gone and insulted him! This definitely wasn't the twelve year old he left lying on a bench. The more he thought, the more concerned he got. _What if she doesn't love me anymore?!?_ Her proclaimed love for him was the only thing that kept him from changing, knowing that he must be good if someone loved and cared for him. He sighed heavily and turned on his back, letting sleep take over.

_Walking slowly, he made it to the Uchiha District. He entered the gate and strolled up to a cosy house. He walked through the front door, and into the kitchen. Sitting on a chair, was a beautiful woman holding a child with a mop of black unruly hair with startling green eyes. The woman looked up at him and smiled lovingly at him. She had bubblegum pink hair, pulled back into a messy ponytail. He walked up to her and kissed the baby on the forehead. He turned to his wife, and smiled at her before pulling her into a sweet kiss on the lips. "Aishiteru, Sakura."_

Sasuke jolted awake suddenly and found himself clutching something or someone in his arms. He looked down, and his eyes widened. His arms were wrapped almost protectively around Sakura's waist, his head near her neck. Her dainty hands were resting against his toned chest, snuggling into him like earlier.

Sasuke thought of moving away, but disregarded the idea. He was too comfortable and it felt natural to him, like it was something he would normally do. He re-buried his head into her neck, inhaling her addictive scent. She sighed contentedly and moved closer to his body heat. He closed his eyes, not before taking in her sleeping figure. He smiled slightly before drifting off again.

**This is s**t, i know. sorry but anyway review anyway i like to get reviews, it makes me and Sasuke happy!! hehe ^_^ 3rd chapter should be up soon, i have it written, i just need to find the time to type it up in word. Time for change willbe updated very soon, i promise you that. ive run out of ideas but it will come back to me. ive had agreat idea for a new story so there'll be a new story soon and it will be sasusaku!! so anyway, im rambling ttyl!**


	3. Chapter 3

**haha, soz bout being so late with updating, ive been busy nd all so ya, chapter 3. i seem to have run out of ideas for time for change, so as soon as i come up with something, ill update! short chapter, i just wanted to write bout naruto, oh ya some naruhina bits here!^_^ neway,enjoy!**

**Team Hebi's 5th**** Member**

**Chapter 3: Back In Konoha**

Naruto slurped happily at his ramen, looking over at the violet-eyed kunochi sitting next to him. He was glad to have finally noticed Hinata's feelings for him. Said kunochi felt his stare and smiled warmly back at him. A few months ago, Sakura had set himself and Hinata up for a date in a fancy restaurant on the far side of Konoha. After a few dates, Naruto finally had the courage to ask Hinata to be his girlfriend. She had accepted immediately, though slightly worried for his sake. Ever since the chunin exams a few years back, her cousin Neji had become quite overprotective, even if he was already going out with Tenten. He wouldn't leave her alone with a boy with him a few yards away. This scared off many young suitors, but Naruto was different and persisted to continue seeing Hinata. He wasn't scared of Neji, heck he beat him in the chunin exams!!!The happy couple sat close together, eating happily and were about to leave when an ANBU member came up to them.

"Uzumaki Naruto, and Hyuuga Hinata, Tsunade-sama would like to see you immediately." Both ninja's nodded and disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

Arriving at the hokages tower within seconds, Naruto looked around to see all of konoha 11 (coz sasuke gone) looking at Tsunade with serious faces. He then noticed one more thing. "Baa-chan, where's Sakura-chan? She should have been home from her mission by now." Tsunades face grew glum, as did most faces in the room. "Naruto, the reason I called you here is to tell you that we have received word that Sakura is travelling with Uchiha Sasuke and his team." Gasps emitted around the room, and were soon followed by whispers.

"Quiet! Now, we don't know if she is hostage or willingly gone with him, but all we know is that if she spends more than one month with him, she too will be considered a threat and enemy to Konoha." Naruto shook his head in panic. "No, no, no! Sakura-chan would not betray Konoha! She wouldn't, its her home! I'll bring her back, baa-chan! And Sasuke-teme too! Then we'll be together again!" Naruto's cries were becoming more and more desperate as he went on. Hinata bit her lip, looking at her lover in pain, tears dripping from his cerulean eyes. She slowly approached him and gently touched his arm. "Naruto-kun…?" At her words, he clung his arms round her thin form and sobbed into her shoulder. She patted his back and wrapped her arms round him, tightening the embrace. The rest of Konoha 11 (now 10 coz sakuras not there) looked at Naruto in sympathy and many had tears in their eyes.

It seemed to Naruto that everyone he loved or that was close to him, left him. His family, Jiriaya (1), Sasuke and now Sakura. He promised himself long ago he would protect his loved ones around him, and now it seemed to him that he broke it. He sniffed and let go of Hinata. He rubbed the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand and looked up with determination burning in his eyes. "Baa-chan, I WILL get my family back, even if it kills me while doing so." Hinata looked at Naruto with respect and admiration, as did everyone else in the room. Tsunade smiled at the future self-claimed hokage and sat up straight.

"You all will leave tomorrow morning at Konoha gates." All nodded and left the tower. Naruto walked Hinata home, and jumped on the great hokage stone faces (2). He smiled to the sky and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he threw open his eyes and pumped his fist to the air. "I will get you back, Sakura-chan, and you Sasuke, believe it." He flipped off the cliff, and went home.

The next morning, Naruto arose quickly and packed his things. He met Hinata and the others at the entrance gate and together, they headed off to find they're missing team mate. Before leaving, Naruto glanced to the sky and whispered "I'm coming, Sakura, Sasuke."

**(1)=jiriayas(sp?) is dead in this story (2)=the tower/building naruto stands on at the start of shippuuden cant remember the name. anyone know?**

**thanks for the reviews so far! love ya!!**

**omg, this is bad! soz i couldnt think of anything. i actually cried writing it! im a woss,i know_ haha so if ya would simply press the little green button over there, over a bit, yep, that one! thanx ttyl SasuSaku15394**


End file.
